From Insect to Servant
by MythMaker258
Summary: Taylor didn't know what she was expecting today. Some boring old classes and a little bullying from the Trio maybe, but she definitely didn't see getting shoved into a disgusting locker, transported by a magical dimension-hopping vampire, and sent on a quest to save the world with a sarcastic white-haired swordsman. Yup, didn't see it at all.


**Hello, my dear readers! I'm back! Sorry for the delay but I've just returned from vacation. To those new to my stories, I hope you all enjoy what I have to offer.**

**Now, let's get started.**

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

With tears in her eyes, Taylor Hebert desperately banged her fist onto the locker door.

"Emma! Sophia!" she cried, despite knowing her tormenters had left. "Please, someone! L-let me- HACK!"

The girl began coughing, the stench of used feminine products surrounding her clogging her nose. She desperately tried to keep herself from puking, to little success. Losing strength, Taylor tried to keep upright, to avoid falling in the toxic gunk. With no other option, Taylor began to cry.

Suddenly, her locker, still filled with that awful waste, began to shudder and quake. Taylor looked at the locker, fearfully. She tried to keep stable but the shaking was ridiculous. She fell to the door of the locker and was able to look out to see a bizarre flurry of colors, like a kaleidoscope. Then, the colors disappear in a flash of white light and the locker is sent flying until crashing into the ground. Taylor groaned, blood from the gunk and trash in her face. She coughed and tried to get the gunk off of her when suddenly the locker door opened, causing her to stumble out.

Falling on the ground, Taylor felt bile rise to her throat. She desperately tried to swallow it down, to keep from throwing up, to no success.

"Are you alright?"

Taylor's eyes widen and lifts her head to see an old man with crimson red eyes sitting in a chair. Looking around, Taylor also realized that she and her locker wasn't in Winslow anymore, but actually in an area covered by darkness. The only thing visible was the old man, the locker, a nearby table with an old-fashioned telephone on it, and the floor between them. Taylor looked up and was surprised to see no actual light source and nothing in the room casted a shadow, yet she could still see clear as day.

"W-who are you?" Taylor asked, timidly. She slowly got to her feet.

"Call me a concerned third party," the old man replied. "Take a seat."

Taylor looked around in confusion. "Take a seat wh-"

Taylor's voice grew quiet as glowing particles came together to create a decorative chair with crimson red cushions.

"W-where…. You're a cape," she realized.

The old man burst into laughter. "A cape! That's rich. Sorry my dear, but I'm not a parahuman. I'm a magus. Call me Zelretch."

Inwardly, Taylor groaned. 'So, he's like Myrddin. Great.'

"Now, now," Zelretch scolded. "Before you write me off as one of that little up-start's copycats, look into my eyes."

"W-what?" Taylor said.

"Did I stutter?"

"I'm not doing that," Taylor growled.

"You don't really have much of a choice." Zelretch gestures to the nothingness around them.

Taylor looked around at the emptiness, growing dizzy just from focusing on the empty void. With gritted teeth, she complies with the crazy old man's whims.

As Taylor stares into his crimson eyes, they suddenly turn gold and images flash into Taylor's mind. With a scream, she grabs her skull, as scenes flicker back. Foreign words whisper in the back of her mind: _Thaumaturgy. True Magic. Clocktower. Reverse Side of the World. Kaleidoscope. Reality Marble. Marble Phantasm. True Ancestor. Arcueid Brunestud. __**Type-Moon.**_

Taylor gasped as the images and knowledge bombardment ceased. She breathed heavily, a cold sweat on her brow.

"What… what was that?" she demanded.

"Mystic Eyes of Enchantment," Zelretch explains. "One of the benefits being a Dead Apostle."

"You mean… a… …vampire?" Taylor's eyes widen as she shrunk in her seat.

A sly look appears on Zelretch's face as he shows her his fangs. Seeing the young girl shrink even more caused the man to laugh.

"Apologies, but I couldn't help myself," Zelretch laughed. "Now, onto business."

He snaps his fingers and a chest flies from the black void onto the table

"Taylor Hebert," Zelretch said, standing up. "I need you to save the world."

He opens the chest and Taylor's fear is replaced by awe as she sees a magnificent set of armor, a large shield, and a shining bracelet adorned with a beautiful white gemstone. She reaches out before stopping herself, grabbing her arm.

"W-what do you mean?" she asked, still nervous and unnerved from the multiple revelations.

"Allow me to show y-"

"You are not fucking with my head again," Taylor quickly said.

"Fine," Zelretch said. "I'll use illusions instead."

He waved his hand and the image of the Earth appears over the table.

"Now, your Earth is familiar with alternate Earths correct? You all even call your own Earth, Earth Bet. Cute, really. Well, I'm also from another Earth, as you have learned. I suppose we should give my Earth a name as well… let's go with Earth Omega.

"Now there are few things capable of traveling through the parallel worlds: me, certain parahuman powers, but there is something that travels through the dimensions that is completely different from a magus or parahuman. Something that is-"

"Alien," Taylor finished. "That _is_ where you're going with this, right?"

"Very good," Zelretch said as he waved his hand again, a black eldritch abomination appeared over the earth.

"Now these creatures, the Entities, as they are called in this dimension, are the source of all your little parahuman powers."

"Wait, what?" Taylor asked, turning her head from the creature to stare at Zelretch. "People in my dimension know about these things? And that they're the source of powers."

"Perceptive," Zelretch smiles. "Yes, a group calling themselves Cauldron having been attempting to make plans to fight these Entities and their little weapons the Endbringers. And before you ask more questions, please let me finish or we'll be here all day."

Taylor stays silent, nodding reluctantly.

"Now, these Entities have been scattering shards onto random Earths, which attach to random humans and activate upon a severe traumatic event, what you'd call a Trigger Event. They are observed and certain limitations are set forth after some advanced calculation, allowing what is known as the Manton Effect.

"Now these aliens, these Entities mainly have goals for simply experimentation and thus, as they have neither stepped forth on Earths that none of my alternate selves are on nor do they seemed to mean direct harm, I've left them alone. However, recently, alchemists from the Atlas Academy approached the Clocktower with grave warnings."

The image turns into outside of both Atlas in Egypt and the Clocktower in London.

"They see possible world ending events brought by one of these Entities, which in itself is surprising. These Entities usually come in pairs, a Warrior, the more powerful one, and a Thinker, the planner. Having only one would probably mean its partner is dead, which wouldn't be a problem if not for the insane superbeing causing Armageddon on multiple Earths."

The image transforms once again to reveal fire and destruction, a living hell. Taylor gulps from the scene.

"And so, my allies and I have decided on a plan. An organization of my world, known as Chaldea, has created many unique and impressive inventions through the combination of both magic and science. The treasures I'm providing were commissioned from there. First, the armor.

"It is a copy of the Ortenaus armor one of their agents, Mashu Kyrielight, used to compensate for a weakened state. Its power will assist you in battle and help you survive, though its power is defensive in nature. I've modified it to be a better fit for you. You can pass it off as Tinker tech or something.

"The next is something I'm particularly proud of. The bracelet Jewel Wish acts as a summoning matrix that uses element of Chaldea's FATE system, a system to summon superbeings known as Servants. These Servants are copies of the souls of great heroes, King Arthur and the like, and are extremely powerful, more than you can imagine. The Jewel Wish will be your armory and the Servants your sword.

"Now Jewel Wish has secondary features similar to some of my own Mystic Codes. It will provide you with infinite magical energy for both your armor and Servants via mana from alternate dimensions. Also, it has the power to materialize and dematerialize your armor whenever you want it. Oh, and it's near-indestructible too."

Taylor merely stares at the treasures Zelretch is giving her.

"Wh-"

"Before you ask your questions, I'll only answer three to save time," Zelretch cut her off, looking at his watch.

Taylor breathes, slightly frustrated with the vampire. However, after a bit of thinking, she has her questions.

"Why me?"

A simple question but one she needed to ask. This man, Zelretch, he could have chosen anyone else. One of the Triumvirate, a member of this 'Cauldron,' or even just one of the PRT's capes would have been a better choice.

"Why not you?" Zelretch countered. "Though to be completely honest, there are many factors that chose you as the best host. For one thing, your own shard."

"My shard?" Taylor asked incredulously. "I have the potential to have powers too?"

"Indeed. My dear, you have the Queen Administer shard, which would typically enable you to have mental abilities. Originally it would have given you the ability to have an extreme control over bugs and insects, but I've altered it to better fit the coming threats; it can be used in conjunction to Jewel Wish to allow you better command your Servants. And the other reason is due to your potential."

Taylor blinked. "My potential?"

"Let's say you've got an impressive future ahead of you," Zelretch said with a twinkle in his eye. "Now, your next question?"

Taylor thought for a moment. "If you're so powerful, why don't you intervene directly? Why don't you fight the entities?"

Zelretch sighed and looked down. "Maybe I would have, once upon a time. Taylor, I am not the man I used to be. The greatest battle of my life had left me in this undead state and while it has its benefits, my own powers have weakened extremely. I don't think I can stand a one on one fight with them so tactics are needed to fight them. Also, the Entities know me, or at least know of me. Even now I have to be cautious, which is also the explanation for my concerns involving time. I don't want them detecting me. Final question."  
"Well," Taylor said, looking at the equipment, "how am I supposed to summon these… Servants?"

Zelretch stroked his beard. "I put a guidebook to assist you but a frontal demonstration may be better. First, put on the outfit."

Zelretch then projects a curtain around her for privacy. Taylor steps up, looking at the futuristic armor and beautiful wristband. With a sigh, she begins putting the items on, stepping out to reveal her outfit.

"Now what?"

Zelretch materializes a paper in his hand and hands it to her. The paper was written in English and consisted of a chant.

"Read aloud this chant and it will activate both the armor and Jewel Wish," Zelretch explained. "Then there are code words to activate functions: 'Ortenaus: Activate' will summon your armor, 'Ortenaus: Disengage' will cause it to dematerialize, and then saying the word 'Fate Moon' will activate the summoning system. If used randomly, the system will simply summon a random hero but if you silently make a wish or desire, the system will summon a hero that will best fit your prerequisites. An example of this is that if you need money, the system will summon a Servant that is naturally rich. Neat little thing, no?"

"A-Amazing," Taylor said, staring at her wristband and armor with an awestruck look. She takes the piece of paper and begins reading. "Ehem.

"_Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone. The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg._

_The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate._

_Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill)._

_Repeat every five times._

_Simply, shatter once filled._

――――_I announce. _

_Your self is under me, my fate(doom) is in your sword. _

_In accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer._

_Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead._

_You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance ―――__！"_

When the final words were uttered, Taylor felt stronger, as if something was empowering her and invigorating her. She smiled and stretched. Zelretch merely looked amused.

"Try removing and putting back on your armor," Zelretch advised.

Taylor nodded. "Ortenaus: Disengage!"

Instantly the armor disappeared and Taylor wore the outfit she had before and her glasses reappeared on her head. The feeling of strength disappeared as well, leaving a frown on the girl's face and she quickly responded.

"Ortenaus: Activate!"

The armor returned, as did the strength it provided. Taylor smiled, as that strength made her feel safe and shielded. She closes her eyes as she enjoys the feeling of comfort.

"Ehem."

Taylor was brought out of her trance by Zelretch, who was coughing into his fist. "Sorry to interrupt but it's time to test your last ability before I return you home."

"Oh," Taylor blushed, "yeah. Sorry."

Taylor breathed in, in deep thought. 'Who should I summon? King Arthur, Hercules, Robin Hood? I can't decide…. Okay, Taylor, slow down. Think what you need. Zelretch said he was leaving so what I need is… a guide. Yeah, I need someone who has had extreme experience with Servants. That should be enough.'

"I'm ready," Taylor said, her wish for a guide still in mind.

Zelretch gave a kind and patient grin. "Excellent. Go on."

Taylor let out another deep breath. "Fate Moon."

A blinding light engulfs the whole room, causing Taylor to cover her eyes. As the light dimmed, Taylor could see a man sitting relaxed in a new chair. The man had white hair and dark skin, but also had Asian features that didn't match. He had an annoyed expression as he glared at Zelretch, though his posture showed he was quite relaxed. Zelretch himself seemed to be highly amused by the situation. The unknown man turned to look at Taylor, who turned away blushing; this man was quite the looker.

The man sighed. "I suppose you are my Master, then, eh, little girl?" He turns to continue his glare at Zelretch. "And you're responsible?"

Zelretch shrugs. "You should have been made aware of the situation through the summoning. Need to be caught up to speed?"

"No, it's fine," the man replied. "I saw all I needed to, along with hearing the wish. So, I'm to help my new Master be better at using her Servants. Good to know."

"Taylor," Taylor said, nervously. "My name is Taylor Hebert."

"Oh, my apologies," the man nodded. "I am your Archer Servant, the Heroic Spirit Emiya."

"Call him Shirou," Zelretch grinned, ducking a blade thrown by Emiya.

"Watch it," Emiya growled before calming down. "Now, I believe that it's time for me and Master to return?"

"Oh, yes, it is," Zelretch agreed. "I'll clean the locker and send it back to your school, Taylor, but I'm sending both you and Emiya back to your house. Good luck."

"W-wait, but-" Taylor started to say but was interrupted as another flash of kaleidoscopic light surrounded them.

_**Scene Break**_

Taylor gasped as she sat up in her bed. She looked around back and forth in disbelief. Looking down at her clothes she noticed that she wasn't wearing any armor, nor was her Servant nearby.

"A dream," Taylor sighed as she fell back onto her pillow.

"Not quite."

Taylor rose back up in alarm as she now noticed a man sitting in a nearby chair, reading a book.

"Emiya," Taylor said.

"Yep, though you shouldn't just spout that off," Emiya said, turning the page of the book. "I think I've understood what kind of person you are, my master."

Taylor scanned her body again, this time more thoroughly and this time she noticed the Jewel Wish was on her wrist again. She turned back to her Servant.

"What kind of person I am?" she asked.

"Someone kind yet average," he said, moving to look at a picture of her and Emma. "Though it seemed you've gone through more drama than a girl like you should have."

"W-what do we do now?" Taylor asked.

Emiya suddenly closed his book, the hard sound causing Taylor to flinch. Emiya merely patted her head, comforting her.

"My dear Master," the Archer Servant said with a kind smile, "we train and prepare for the coming hell."

**And that's the end to the first chapter. I do hope you all enjoyed it and that you continue to read this fic (and also follow/favorite this). Now I should also point out that the summoning system has a few rules.**

**Servants can only be summoned every three days.**

**Command spells are regenerated via Taylor's shard, but it's limit is only 3 and it gets 1 seal every 24 hours.**

**The wishes act as a catalyst to summon Servants, as you have seen.**

**Only one copy of each Heroic Spirit can be summoned at a time. (Example: If Lancer Cu Chulainn is summoned, Caster Cu Chulainn is un-summonable.)**

**No Lostbelt, Summer, Alter, Lily, or Pseudo-Servants allowed. Also, Servants that were altered a bit like Archer Moriarty.**

**Now, onto the future, Emiya will have Taylor summon a Servant with a high ranking in both Item Construction and Territory Creation: Medea, Thomas Edison, Leonardo da Vinci, Circe, Paracelsus, or Nitocris. I look forward to whatever you all choose.**

**Now this should be the end and I hope you all review on my chapter. Please, I want to see what you all think of this fic.**


End file.
